I Lied
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: Songfic of 'Should've Said No' and 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift. Grace thinks about her past relationship with Jack, and thinks about her future relationship with Ricky. GracexRicky.


**This is a songfic based on 'Should've Said No' and 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift. Grace is mad at Jack for being with Adrian. Oneshot.**

**A/N: I haven't seen the most recent episode, so don't blame me if it isn't quite accurate.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, would I really have time to be messing around writing fanfiction?**

**Grace's POV  
**

I thought it was just a kiss. I was sure of it. At least I wanted to be. I mean yeah, I already broke up with him, but still, the disrespect he gave me is just…. I can't even describe it. Him doing something like that is bad enough, but lying about it? If he had seriously not cheated on me, I might actually still be with him. He might still have me, because I know he definitely _wants_ me back.

**General POV**

Grace walked down the school's hallway with a troubled look on her face. Everyone already knew her problems, which made it all the worse for her. She desperately wanted to have Jack back, because when he was not being a lying cheater, he was really sweet, but did she really want to be with him when he would only be hers half the time?

She was so deep in thought, she walked straight into someone. She knew that body. The same body that she embraced after practically being attacked by some idiots the night Jack left her alone. Jack. There were so many reasons, like this one, to not want him back, but she did. She couldn't. She absolutely couldn't let him think that he can make mistakes as long as he said he was sorry.

"Hi, Ricky. I was just thinking about you." Lie. It was all lies. Her life was built on them. First her mother's first husband cheats on her mother, then her mother lies about it, then her boyfriend will tell her nothing but lies, and now she's doing it to. All lies.

"I was thinking about you too. I was thinking…. If you're not busy on Friday, maybe we could see a movie. I mean I know there is one you wanted to see, so I thought I might take you," Ricky responded awkwardly. He had never felt awkward talking to a girl, but now, he just couldn't feel anything but awkward, now that he was always around Grace. Grace. The girl that he originally just wanted to sleep with. He still does, but only because he is male. He actually has true feelings for her.

"That's really sweet, Ricky, but you know that my parents don't want me dating right now… Especially you, no offense," Grace said, sadly. She didn't want to say that but she couldn't lie again. "And I just don't like you that way, I'm sorry." Another lie. She knew Ricky already had a relationship with Adrian, even though it is just sexual. She didn't want to get in the way. Or else she couldn't stand to have her heart broken again. Either way, no matter how much she liked him, she could never date him.

"I meant as friends," Ricky said, fiddling with his fingers. Grace knew it was a lie, but didn't fight it. "I'd don't like you that way either, no offense." Another lie.

"In which case, I'd be happy to go to the movies with you as friends," the blonde replied to her male friend. It was one last lie, and then she was done.

"I lied. I want to date you, but I am willing to be friends for your sake. I just can't lie anymore. And that is why I won't lie when I say that I desperately want to kiss you right now," the drummer said, looking like he wanted to take it all back, for the sake of their friendship.

"I can't lie anymore either. I didn't want me heartbroken. I lied about wanting to date you, about being just friends with you, but now I am going to tell the truth. I want to kiss you too."

**A/N: What did you think of it? I know I didn't make it too long, but that was really all I could think of off the top of my head, and I have been wanting to write this for a few weeks now.**

**Please, everyone, tell me what you thought in form of review or private message. I always love to get constructive criticism, and praise. If any of you see something that is wrong with this story, please tell me, and I will do a more edited version later on.**

**I love all my readers, and I ESPECIALLY love my readers that are also my reviewers!! :D**

**--Roxi--**


End file.
